


Meeting someone new

by teakwood



Series: slice of our lives [1]
Category: Naruto
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Baby Uzumaki Naruto, Gen, Kid Fic, POV Alternating, Pre-Relationship, because they are still kids
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-24
Updated: 2020-05-24
Packaged: 2021-03-02 17:20:47
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,151
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24360481
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/teakwood/pseuds/teakwood
Summary: Kakashi's and Iruka's first meeting with Naruto and each other.
Relationships: Hatake Kakashi & Umino Iruka, Hatake Kakashi/Umino Iruka
Series: slice of our lives [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1758826
Comments: 2
Kudos: 57





	Meeting someone new

**Author's Note:**

  * For [anniemaar](https://archiveofourown.org/users/anniemaar/gifts).



> i don't know how a child works
> 
> also i gift this to anniemaar because their comment on my first fic in this series was really kind and i was suddenly filled with inspiration for a new installation

„Oh Kushina, love, how are you? I’m glad to hear that. I’m sorry I hadn’t come the last few days, Iruka had a fever. Yes, it’s all better now. I told him we might be able to visit you soon, he wants to meet little Naruto. Really? Then, when can we come over? Next weekend sounds wonderful. A friend of Minato’s will come, too? Yes, that’s not a problem at all. And he has a son? I’m sure Iruka is going to be happy about meeting a new friend. He’s a little antisocial? Well, that has never stopped my son before, he can be so stubborn. I hope yours is going to be the same. What? No, not stubborn, but someone who makes friends easily. But back to you: How is everything holding up? He started babbling already? He’s going to be talker, I’m sure. No that’s not bad, you were the same as a kid. Always shouting happily about, ah, it’s been a long time since then. Wait, Minato did what-? “

*

Kohari was pacing through their living room. Had she forgotten anything? She had packed the cookies she had made for dessert, a book for Iruka just in case and the small stuffed fox she had found while going through the attic. It used to belong to Kushina’s mother, many years ago, but had ended up with Kohari. She knew that the baby was fond of the colour orange, at least if his reaction towards her scarf was an indicator, so hopefully he would like it. Kushina would sure be happy, her mother had passed away a while ago and it was a nice memorabilia. 

Ikakku, her husband, came in through the door leading to the garden. After him followed a sheepish looking Iruka. “Someone”, he pointedly looked at his son, “fell in the pond behind the house and now has to change.” He made a shooing motion and Iruka went to his room, trying (and failing) not to get muddy pond water all over the floor. “How did- No, actually I don’t want to know. Get a towel and clean up the mess your son made, we are going to be late.” Ikakku protested a little but picked up towels nonetheless. “What has you so worked up, Kohari? It’s not like we never met Kushina and Minato before and they know” he paused shortly, thinking, “how Iruka can be.” Kohari sighed at her husband. She knew all this, of course she knew. “I don’t know why, but you haven’t met Naruto yet and that changing somehow makes this so much more real. My little Kushina is all grown up and has a son! When did that happen?” Her husband left the puddles on the floor alone and curled his hand around hers, squeezing reassuringly. “Sometime two months ago. But don’t dwell on how fast time passes, we can finally meet the baby! I mean, you already have, but Iruka and I have been waiting for this day.” He gave her a bright smile, which she returned. On this cue, Iruka came back in, now completely dry and as presentable as a mischievous young boy can be. The three of them left and made the short drive to the Namikaze-Uzumaki home. 

*

“Do you want to hold Naruto, Iruka?” Minato, who was currently holding the baby, asked him. So far he had been content with just letting the small one hold his finger, while they brought the baby from his crib to the others, and smile every now and then as he stared in wonder, but he absolutely wanted to hold the baby. “Come on, I show you how.” Minato had guided them to the couch and sat down, gesturing for Iruka to do the same. “Look at how I’m holding him. You have to support his head with one hand and stop him from moving too much with the other. Got it?” The boy nodded eagerly and took the baby from the blond man’s arms, careful to hold him just as Minato had shown him. 

“Very good, Iruka. You’ll make a great big brother.” As Minato ruffled his hair, he felt himself blush. He was going to make sure to be the best brother for Naruto. 

The ring of the doorbell pulled him out of musings. “That must be Sakumo. I’ll go get it. Could you take Naruto to Kushina and your parents on the balcony?” And the blond was gone. From afar, Iruka could hear him greeting the man at the door. He made his way to the balcony, focused on holding Naruto steady and not tripping. 

*

“Come on in, Sakumo, Kakashi.” Minato pulled the grey-haired man in an embrace and ruffled the boy’s hair, who huffed in annoyance at the treatment, but didn’t pull away. “Follow me, the others are on the balcony. I have this tea from Kiri you always brought back with you back in the days. I was there on business not so long ago. Oh and Kakashi, try to be nice to Iruka, okay?” With that they had reached the others. Kushina waved at them and Kohari nodded politely from where they sat next to each other. Iruka just smiled, he didn’t want to loosen his grip on Naruto. Before Minato could even introduce the newcomers, Ikakku had stood up and made a step towards the small group. “Could it be? Sakumo, is this you?” The grey-haired man considered him for a second, before his eyes widened in recognition and a smile spread over his face. “Ikakku, what are you doing here? How long has it been, 15 years?” Kohari looked at her husband, then at the other man and it dawned on her. “Is this your military friend you never shut up about when we first started dating?” Ikakku blushed a little but nodded. Sakumo elbowed him good-naturedly and winked. “I see, couldn’t shut up about me.” 

“Why do you know each other? I wanted to introduce you, you know?” Minato whined from behind. The others laughed at his drooping face. Kushina motioned them to take a seat and tell the story. Sakumo sighed. “It’s not a big tale. We met during the war, he was assigned to my team. We kind of lost touch when peace came around. You didn’t stay in the army, did you?” Ikakku laughed. “Oh no. I got out as soon as I could. I work in urban development now. What about you? You were always better than me at it anyway.” “I really don’t know if this is a compliment or an insult, but yeah, I stuck around for a time. After Kakashi’s birth”, he gestured to his son, “and my wife’s death however I stepped down. I’m training soldiers nowadays, that’s how I met Minato. Anyway, that’s not what we’re here for. Minato, I believe you mentioned an adorable baby-?”

*

After gushing about Naruto for a while, the adults started talking about adult stuff that Iruka didn’t care for. What, or rather who, he cared for was the strange boy sitting next to him, firmly ignoring everything around him. If his eyes weren’t open one could believe he was sleeping. He was still trying to find a good way to approach him (“cool mask” didn’t seem ideal, but he could go for it) when Naruto helped him. The baby had been still since Minato and the other guests arrived but now he was wriggling around in Iruka’s arms. He moved till he could free his arm and then clasped at the next best object, Kakashi’s finger, with his little hands. He giggled in delight at his catch, who was frozen in his seat. 

When none of the adults said anything to calm Kakashi, Iruka took it upon himself. A baby was a great icebreaker. “He likes you. Do you want to hold him, too? I’m Iruka by the way.” Being talked to didn’t relax Kakashi, but Iruka was a people person to the core and nothing if not creative. He shifted Naruto to give him more access to Kakashi’s hand and the baby delivered. He squealed and tugged at the hand, prompting Kakashi to move his hand a little making the baby even happier. “Can I really hold him? Oh, and I’m Kakashi.” Iruka beamed at that and nodded enthusiastically. “You can, but you have to be careful. You have to support his head with one hand and stop him from moving too much with the other, see?” The brown-haired boy’s face was crunched up in concentration, crinkling his scar. He slowly gave Kakashi the baby who accepted him with solemn determination. The concentrated faces of the two boys would be ridiculous if they weren’t so earnest. As soon as Naruto rested safely in Kakashi’s arms, Iruka made faces to entertain the baby. During the conversation that followed (which consisted of Iruka talking and Kakashi mostly listening) the younger boy complimented the mask, recycling his idea from earlier, and to say that Kakashi was delighted was an understatement. In the years to come he would claim that this remark was the sole reason he became friends with Iruka, because he didn’t ask stupid questions but just accepted his quirks. 

*

It rapidly cooled down after dinner and the small party moved indoors. Naruto was put in his crib to sleep, happily clutching his new stuffed animal. Kohari’s whim of the baby’s favourite colour had been right and Kushina was happy to have the small item that used to belong to her mother. They had tea around the kitchen table, eating Kohari’s cookies and talking about Naruto’s development. At some point the conversation shifted to the older kids and how they had been as babies. Iruka had dozed off a little earlier, it was getting late, and was nestled comfortably against Kakashi’s shoulder, which prevented the boy from both squirming in embarrassment and leaving the room. There were worse things to endure for his new found friend, but he was glad that his mask hid his blush nonetheless. 

Kakashi was close to falling asleep himself when Kohari announced it was time to go home. “It’s getting late, we should call it a day or else Kakashi will get drooled on.” The boy was awakened by hearing his name. After listening to baby stories earlier a little bit of drool wouldn’t kill him, but he was tired. “Can I see Iruka again?”, he whispered shyly. Kohari smiled at him. “Sure, I bet he would love that.” At that Sakumo stopped his conversation with Minato and Ikkaku and turned to Kohari. “I leave my number with you so we can set something up. We live at the Canal, I don’t know how far away from your home that is.” “Oh not far at all, maybe fifteen minutes on foot. That’s great that you live so close by.” Kakashi shared that sentiment. Sakumo wrote the phone number down and gave it to Kohari. “We are free on the weekend, so maybe they can meet then.” Iruka’s mother nodded her approval, then walked across the table to wake her son up. Still sleepy the boy didn’t really recognize his surroundings and clinched to Kakashi like to a teddy. “We gotta go home now, dear, it’s late.” Now a little more aware of current position Iruka let go of the other boy. “What about ‘Kashi?” “Kakashi has to go home, too. But you can see him next week. They live very close, down at the Canal.” Placated Iruka nodded and let himself be put in his jacket. 

“I hope we can do this again, this was really nice. And I’m glad I finally met the man my husband used to talk so much about.” Kushina hugged Minato and Kushina goodbye, shook Sakumo’s hand with a smile and petted Kakashi’s head, all while ignoring said husband’s whines about embarrassing him. “We have to, I want to get more embarrassing stories about Minato. The three of them brought great stories to light, it’s hilarious.” Kushina’s grin was bordering on evil and her beloved hid himself behind Ikakku and Sakumo, who only laughed at him. Iruka’s yawn reminded them of the late hour. “Well, time to go. Say goodbye to everyone, Iruka.” The boy waved, looking asleep on his legs. “Bye, everyone. Bye, Kakashi. See you next week.” The grey-haired smiled at him. “See you, Iruka. Sleep well.” Kohari led her son out of the door, her husband following her after saying his goodbyes.

*

“Time for us to go, too. Goodnight, Minato, Kushina.” Sakumo hugged to two of them and led his own son out of the door. The chilly night air hit them and he shivered a little. 

“I see you made a new friend, Kakashi.” The boy nodded drowsily, suppressing a yawn. “Mhm, Iruka’s great. He’s not weird like my other friends.” His father laughed at that. “That’s good then.” And off they went.

**Author's Note:**

> i did not know how to end this i'm sorry


End file.
